Fight
by sourw0lf
Summary: An unexpected visit from David has Griffin antsy; and a little more than upset. Sex between two men, strong language, a little bit of angst. GriffinRice


**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, strong language, sex between two men.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: GriffinRice (Griffin and David Rice)**

**Jumper © Steven Gould**

* * *

><p><em>F is for Fight<em>

* * *

><p>"Griffin!" David shouted as he jumped into their 'lair.'<p>

"What? What is it? What do ya want?" Griffin replied nonchalantly as he continued to play his video game.

"I did it. I proposed…," and that was where he stopped listening. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Millie. Again. That's all he ever fucking heard about anymore. He continued to play his video game, nodding or giving a noise to show his false attention. David would catch him in a little while but he figured he had a bit of time today. The little rice cake was all giddy like a little school girl judging by his gleeful pacing and excited tone of voice. His mouth hung open a little as he clicked away at the buttons, killing every fucker that got in his way. He jerked back a little when David suddenly jumped himself in front of the TV.

"Not this shit again," he groaned out, English accent as thick as ever. He tried to look around the fit body though David only moved with him. It wasn't long before Griffin heard the shout of his character as he was killed off, an irritated noise escaping his lips. He through his hands up in the air in an aggravated manner, dropping his controller to the ground.

"There, ya happy? I died."

"Would you just listen to me for a second?"

"Listen to what? Listen to you go on about your perfect life with your pretty little girlfriend? I don't know why you expect that of me. It isn't like we're friends," he spat out, getting out of his chair angrily. He stomped over to his desk of documents, pretending like he was looking at whatever was there.

"What's your problem?" David asked, following the other over to his desk.

"I don'know, David. I wonder what's wrong, eh?" He said, shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to know what's pissing you off if you don't tell me?"

"Why do ya need ta know? Ya don't. You don't even give a shit so stop actin' like ya do. I'm tired of it."

"What makes you think I don't? Maybe I do-,"

"Ya obviously don't! Now get outta my lair. You're not welcome here. What happened to this being temporary? Roland's still stuck in the Grand fuckin' Canyon, he ain't gunna bother ya. Your precious littler honey is safe now. Ya don't need to be here."

"What do you have against me?" David asked, advancing towards the other.

"Alright, ya wanna know my problem? She's my problem," Griffin said, glaring up at the other, their height difference coming to his attention now that he was so close to the other.

"Millie? But she didn't…,"

"Oh, she did. Trust me, she did." There was an awkward silence between them, David trying to understand what he meant.

"Forget it. If ya don't leave, I will," Griffin said with a heavy sigh. He grabbed a duffle bag that was nearby to put some things in. He bent down to grab something off the floor, though a strong hand stopped him. David grabbed his forearm, pulling him back up.

"You can hide in this cave all-"

"Lair. It's a lair, goddamn it."

"Whatever. You can hide in this _lair_ all you want, but I'm gunna keep coming back."

"Well too bad, I'm moving. Why do ya even come here anymore? Ya got a _wife_ at home. Go talk to her," he tried to pull his arm away from David's grasp though the other didn't let up.

"You're not leaving."

"Who th'fuck are you ta say? Now let go!" Griffin yanked his arm away and started to stuff his shit in the duffle bag, shaking his head and grumbling to himself as he did so.

David was quiet for a long moment, watching ad Griffin packed. What could Millie possibly have done to him…? And why didn't he know about it? After a moment it finally clicked, his eyes going wide. Why didn't he see it before? Why was he so _stupid_? He quickly rushed over to Griffin, yanking the duffel bag from him. He tossed it off to the side and grabbed the other, pinning him to the nearest wall.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" Griffin shouted, glaring up at the much taller man. "I said ya can't make me stay! Now just leave me-," he was cut off when David kissed him suddenly, his eyes growing wide. What the hell was this? Their lips were locked for a long moment before David pulled back, gazing down at the other.

"I'm sorry… Millie didn't hurt you, I did," David whispered, leaning down to kiss the other again, though Griffin quickly turned away from the other.

"Yeah, ya did. But that don't matter. You two are married now," Griffin grumbled, trying to fight his way free, though David was much stronger.

David shook his head, leaning down to kiss his neck. "We're not married yet," he whispered, pressing against the other, "I'm sorry, Griffin… If I had known… I had feelings for you, too, but I never thought…"

"That I'd have 'em too?"

"Yeah…," David mumbled, gazing down at the other, "I can't just… Call off the marriage. But I can be with you… Just this once."

Griffin stared up at the other with an uneasy gaze, obviously not sure how to answer. Married or not, it was still cheating… Be he didn't give a damn about Millie; not one bit. Griffin reached up to tangle his fingers into David's hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss before he ripped away from the other.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Griffin said, earning a smirk from David.

Their lips met again in a much more heated kiss, their bodies pressed tightly together. David's hands traveled up Griffin's thighs and up under his jacket, gently touching his sides through his shirt. In response, Griffin deepened their kiss, holding onto fistfuls of his hair. David didn't stop for a second, quickly pulling Griffin's jacket from his shoulders. Their lips parted for a moment as Griffin jumped them into the bedroom, though Griffin ended up straddling David's hips. David gazed up at the other with a smirk, chuckling softly. Griffin was already pulling his shirt over his head, the desert heat of Egypt making his already sweltering body burn even hotter.

David marveled in the sigh of the other's bare chest. Griffin had a much different body type from his own. Griffin was much shorter and where David had muscles, Griffin was flat and smooth. He reached up to gently touch at his chest, feeling the other shiver beneath his touch. The Irish male leaned down to kiss the other again, moving his smaller hands beneath David's shirt. He slowly pushed his hands up until he pulled the shirt over his head, leaving them both shirtless. He licked his lips and ground his ass down against David's hips, causing a moan to slip past his lips. David bucked up into the friction, his lips parted as he panted. The spark between them was amazing; it was something he never had with Millie. Sure, he loved her and there was definitely something there, but this fire with Griffin was much stronger than he could ever have with Millie.

Griffin leaned down to lick at David's neck, nipping gently every now and then. He made sure not to leave any marks, knowing David had a wife to go home to. Even though it bothered him, it almost heightened the experience… To know David was willing cheating on his fiancé with him. It was a forbidden fruit he thought he'd never have. Even if it was just this one time, he was okay with it. It was better than nothing. He moved down David's chest to lap at a pink nipple, earning a hiss from the other.

David's hands moved down Griffin's body as the other played with his nipples, letting out soft whimpers and moans as they went along. He moved his hands down to Griffin's ass, gently massaging the warm skin through his jeans. David's hands move to the front of Griffin's small waist, pulling the button of his pants open and the zipper down its track. He slipped his hands into Griffin's pants and back to his ass, touching the skin beneath his boxers. He moved his hands down his thighs, bringing his pants and boxers lower as he pushed down. Everything about this felt so different from when he was with Millie; not only because he was a man, but there was something there. Something he wished he'd noticed sooner.

David had Griffin's pants off soon enough, flinging them off to the side along with his boxers. Griffin, noticing he was the only one completely naked at that point, quickly pulled back from the pink buds to gaze down at the other. He ground his ass down against David's hard cock, the other jumper twitching slightly at the contact. Griffin smirked and reached a hand down to unfasten his pants, working at them quickly. Once they were unbuttoned he ripped them off and threw them across the room, taking his boxers with them; he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Have you ever…?" David trailed off, not sure how to pose the question without being extremely awkward. Griffin just nodded his head, receiving a confused look from David, though no other question was posed.

Griffin jumped over to a table in the room, opening a drawer to pull out some lube before he jumped back to David's lap, quickly squirting some into his hand. He wrapped said hand around David's cock, stroking it firmly to lube the other up. David let out a strangled moan at the friction, hips bucking up to meet the touch, though it was gone almost instantly. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching Griffin carefully.

Griffin lifted his hips so he was hovering over the other's cock, gently grinding against the head. He heard David gasp quietly, the other's large hands coming up to rest on Griffin's hips. The Irish man slowly started to descend on the other's cock, his eyes slipping closed. He clenched his jaw, a bit of pain running up his spine, but not much; it wasn't his first time but it had been a while. He heard David moan beneath him, his fingers clenching around his hips.

Once Griffin was seated on David's lap properly he let out a relieved sigh. He parted his lips to take in deep breaths, making up for the breath he held as he descended on the other. It didn't take long for him to adjust, his muscles relaxing to the size of the other jumper. He opened his eyes and looked down at David; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted, his face scrunched up slightly as if telling him that David was holding himself back.

Griffin smirked and slowly lifted his hips, watching as the other jerked and opened his eyes. David bit his bottom lip, cock twitching inside the other. Griffin lifted his hips until just the head remained, smirking down at the other. Suddenly he jerked back down, gasping as David hit his prostate, the other moaning from the friction.

"Fuck it. I can't take this," David growled out, quickly flipping them. He pinned Griffin beneath him, hooking his arms under Griffin's knees. He hoisted the other's legs up and placed his hands on the bed, holding the other so his knees were up near his chest. He got himself comfortable, making sure he could use the most strength in his position before he started to thrust into the other wildly. Griffin arched off the bed and cried out in pleasure, David abusing his prostate right off the bat. David gripped at the sheets beneath them, letting out soft grunts and groans as he pounded into the other. He leaned his head down to rest his forehead on Griffin's shoulder, panting loudly.

"Shit… Ricecake… Didn't know… Ya had it in ya," Griffin whispered with a chuckle, though the chuckle quickly turned into a loud moan. David let out a growl and smacked his hips harder against Griffin's as if to prove himself. Griffin's moans became louder, his arms reaching up to wrap around David's shoulders. He clawed at the jumper's back, gasping for breath.

"Looks like you can't handle it," he growled back playfully, moving his hips faster. He bit down on Griffin's neck gently, sucking at the skin until it was a dark purple. Griffin's hips started to buck down against David's, meeting each thrust.

"F-Fuck you," Griffin moaned, arching his back as the pleasure increased. David moved his arms to let Griffin's legs drop, placing his hands on either side of Griffin's head to brace himself. The Irish jumper's legs immediately went to wrap around David's waist, pulling the other down closer to him.

Both of their moans got louder as they each got closer to their orgasm. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, their bodies slick and slipping against one another. The sound of their skin smacking together filled the room, as well as the sound of their labored breathing. The heat of Egypt didn't help the heat of their bodies, the dry desert air clinging to them. Griffin was the first to speak again, though he was barely coherent.

"Fuck… D-David…," he moaned, blunt fingernails digging into David's back, "I'm… Mmmh… I think… Oh fuck… Nnngh… Fuck! I'm coming!" He shouted out suddenly, his back arching high off the bed. He tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails into David's back until there were raised red marks. He screamed out David's name, glad there was no one out in the barren desert to hear him. He covered their chests in his warm cum, shouting the whole way through his orgasm. He was too lost in his bliss to hear David grunt and feel him speed up before he suddenly stilled, releasing inside of him soon after his own orgasm.

Griffin collapsed onto the bed once he came down from his high, his limbs falling limp as he lost all strength. He vaguely heard David exhale as he came down from his orgasmic high as well, the jumper pulling out of him before he collapsed beside him. There was a long silence between them before David shifted closer to Griffin, though the Irishman rolled over so his back was facing the other.

"You should leave," Griffin said coldly, closing his eyes. David made a sound as if he was going to speak before he let out a sigh. He got up from the bed, knowing it was no use to try and argue. He slowly pulled his clothes on after cleaning himself up, running a hand through his damp hair. He walked over to Griffin and kissed his cheek before he jumped back home, jumping right into his bathroom to take a shower.

Little did David know that the next time he jumped back to the lair in Egypt, Griffin wouldn't be there to greet him; all that was left was a half-burned picture of David and nothing else.

* * *

><p>A little angsty there, are we?<p> 


End file.
